Sunshine Your Love
by DeathR34PER
Summary: Sonic and his friends going to High School? Sonic hates school, but his friends had gotten used to it! Will Sonic ever get used to his school years and be able to get out of it? *Son&Amy type **Contains minor language and violence.


**Sunshine Your Love**

_Chapter 1_

"Amy? Amy! Wake up! You're going to be late girl!" said Fiona. "Ugh, what time is it?" asked Amy. "I believe it's time for you to get ready for your first day at senior high as a sophomore." she said. Amy looked at the clock and notice it says "7:30AM."

"Oh man! I'm going to be late again like I did in Freshmen year!" said Amy. Amy got up and started preparing herself for her first day of senior high school as a sophomore. Brushing her teeth, getting dressed up, grabbing a short breakfast and her book bag, and ends up leaving quickly with Fiona.

"So, are you excited about being a sophomore?" asked Fiona. "Oh, I don't know, Fiona. Freshmen year was fine, but for sophomore, I can tell things are going to be the same except the classes." said Amy. "What about you, Fiona? Aren't you excited about being a junior?" asked Amy. "Well, I don't know either, Amy. I pretty much think you're right, things can be the same thing except the classes." said Fiona.

At Shadow's house, Shadow end up sleeping late. "Hey, beastie boy! Wake up, you're going to be late for school you know." said Sonic. "Damn it, Sonic. Can you at least give me five minutes to get some sleep." said Shadow.

"Hells no you can't. You did this before on your first day of senior high as a junior and end up getting trouble by the administrator. Now, come on and get up senior Shadow." he said. Shadow got off of his bed and started to get ready.

Five minutes later, Shadow gotten ready for school but he still feel sleepy. "Okay, let's go." said Sonic. "Let's go' my ass." Shadow complain. As they walk, Sonic looked at Shadow. "So, don't you feel good about becoming a senior? I mean you're almost done with school. Just this grade and you're done that's it unless you wanted to go to college." he said.

"I don't feel any excitement, Sonic. What about you? Aren't you excited about being a sophomore? I mean you're just the same thing as you are. Really excited hedgehog about school, am I right?" said Shadow. "Nah, school homework is bogus. Girls keeps on digging on me, but NONE of them are that good looking or a good type except only two or three of them." said Sonic. Shadow sighed.

When Amy and Fiona had arrived at school, they looked at the board of education. "Light Tranquility High School" it says. "Hmm, it looks like there's going to be a new student in sophomore year. No wait, TWO new students in sophomore year." said Fiona.

Amy and Fiona started looking around the school since it doesn't start till 8:30AM. Their lockers were right next to each other, they have the same lunch, and they almost have the same classes. When they arrived in the cafeteria, Amy saw someone in blue spike. It was Sonic that walked by, but girls were blocking his way.

"Hey! What are you doing? May I please go through?" said Sonic. Girls were paying too much attention to Sonic instead of themselves. As Sonic gotten through the girls, he fell and sat on the table with his friends, Tails and Knuckles.

"Oh my gosh, it's Sonic!" said Fiona. Amy looked at him and she felt like her heart is pumping quickly. Fiona turned around and looked at Amy like something was wrong with her or something. "Amy? Are you okay?" asked Fiona.

She got up and tried to wake her up from day dreaming, but she was distracted by something. She waved her hand in front of Amy's eyes, then shaking her body around, but none of them was working. Fiona checked her pulse and did realize something. Fiona took a look at someone that Amy was staring at and literally realizing that she was staring at Sonic.

"Amy… Amy…! AMY!" yelled Fiona. Amy shook her head and said, "Uh, where am I and what happen?" asked Amy. Fiona sighed and said, "You're in school and what you were doing is staring at Sonic. Plus, you're SERIOUSLY in love with him." Amy was a bit confused.

When the bell rang, Fiona and Amy had picked up their stuff and went to their class. Amy went upstairs and Fiona had to stay on the same floor where her class would be at. Amy's first class was English 10. As she enter the class, someone bumped into her and drop her binder and school schedule.

"Oh my, I'm very sorry." someone said. Amy looked at the person that was picking up her stuff. Looks like a blue hedgehog and it's a guy, but it doesn't ring a bell to her. The person got up and gave the binder and stuff to Amy, but she looked into his face and so did he. Amy looked at him and it was Sonic.

"Oh… it's… you…" said Amy slowly. "No need to thank me there. Just had to be nice to some people that I might of know or barely know." said Sonic. Amy started to blush and rushed into the class quickly and making Sonic confused.

"What's wrong with her? Does she have a taste for school or something?" thought Sonic. As the second bell rang, everyone sat down on their desks. Sonic was sitting on his desk next to Amy's. Amy sat down, looked around, and notice Sonic was sitting right next to her.

She started blushing again and thinking, "Oh my god! Sonic is sitting right next to me! I really don't know what to say to him." Couple minutes later, the teacher came in and everyone had calm down.

"Hello everyone! My name is Mr. Logan and I will be your English 10 teacher throughout the first semester. Anyways, I will be taking attendance and to see if there's any news upon us in this class or other classes." said Mr. Logan.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you folks that you can go ahead and talk if you wanted to, I'm just going to look through the papers for quick then we'll get into the news." he continued. Everyone began talking to their friends. Sonic turned around, looking at Amy, and thinks that Amy is up to something.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" asked Sonic. Amy turned around and looked at Sonic and said, "Wrong? No, there isn't something wrong. Nothing rea-" Sonic placed his finger on her lips.

"C'mon, don't lie. You know how much it's going to be painful for me that someone is lying to me." he said and Amy nodded. He moved his finger and Amy said, "Oh it's hard for me to say it, but…"

Then there was a loud thunder noise. Amy got scared, she grabbed and hugged Sonic really hard. "Oh jeez, not today. It's all these stupid thunderstorms coming to this town on the first day of schools." said Mr. Logan.

He got up and closed the window. Sonic realized Amy was scared because of the thunderstorm. He hugged Amy and then she realize that she was being hugged by him. Sonic was feeling Amy's pulse and her heart started to beat very quickly. Amy moved back quickly. She looked the other way and Sonic saw her blushing.

"Amy, were you hugging me because of the thunderstorm or you just… never mind." said Sonic. Mr. Logan got up and had told everyone in the class to settle down. "Okay folks, I've taken the attendance and now for the-"

Something rang near the door and had interrupted Mr. Logan. "Oh darn, what now." As he walked up, he picked up the phone. "Logan here… Yes… Okay, I'll see what I can do." He hung up the phone and leaned his back on the marker board.

"Well, students, I've just RECEIVED the news from the office." Mr. Logan stopped and took a deep breath. "And what is the news, sir?" Mr. Logan looked at the student. "I'll get to that, Gabriel." said Mr. Logan.

He walked back his desk and sat down. "Okay, the news I just received was from the office and one of the staffs said that our two new students will be arriving any moment. I wish to hope all of you to introduce yourselves to our new students. They are from Germany and they do live in this town now. No, they don't speak German only, they speak English as well like perfectly. They are not a foreign exchange student, they really did move to this town, together I think. Any who, all you kids already know the rules and such, so for now go ahead and talk to your friends since I got nothing planned out for today. So yeah, basically it's a free day."

When Mr. Logan had finished the news and without noticing, two students had came in. "Is this English 10?"


End file.
